


hold me close (don't ever let me go)

by wherethewildthingsare



Category: Black Widow - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bringing Back Natasha Romanoff, Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, Multi, Post-Endgame, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherethewildthingsare/pseuds/wherethewildthingsare
Summary: "See you in a minute."The words played over and over in his head.The last words Natasha Romanoff had said to him.The last look he'd ever taken at her.The last time he'd see her smile.Never again.And at once, he knew. He knew he had to bring her back. No matter what it took, he needed her back.





	hold me close (don't ever let me go)

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Endgame. Needless to say, SPOILERS AHEAD.  
> A few major changes to the last few minutes of the movie:  
> -Peggy and Steve are seen dancing, but they don't kiss.  
> -When Steve returns to 2023, he's not an old man. But there still is something different about him, that no one can quite ascertain.  
> -Bucky doesn't say "I'm going to miss you," to Steve.
> 
> This is a coping mechanism for me, a rough draft, my first AO3 fanfiction. It's not going to be perfect:)

"Remember, you have to return the stones at the exact moment you got them. Or you're going to open up a bunch of nasty alternative realities."

I snap the case shut, catching sight of the stones' faint glimmer in the morning light. 

"Don't worry, Bruce. Clip all the branches," I say, not quite meeting his eyes. It's been very weird to see Bruce like this. As Hulk, but still himself.

"When I had the gauntlet, the stones, I really tried to bring her back," he tells me. Looking into his eyes as he says this, his emotions are raw, and I avert my gaze. It's impossible for me to look at the tears pooling in his eyes. Because they perfectly mirror my own.

"I miss them, man."

"Me too," I say. The case I pick up feels light as a feather; you'd never guess its contents could wipe out all of existence. I sense Sam looking at me and turn to meet his gaze.

"You know, if you want, I can come with you," he says, smiling slightly. For a moment I consider it. I'd need all the help I could get. But I can't. I can't ask him to leave, even if it's only for a few seconds in this reality. For starters, I have no idea how long this is going to take. I might even return as an old man. I can't rob him of the life he just got back. And from the tender looks he occasionally shares with Bucky when he thinks no one's watching, I'd be robbing him of a lot.

So I discard any thoughts I have about him coming with me, no matter how tempted I am to take him up on his offer. 

"You're a good man, Sam," I say, "but this one's on me."

I walk over to Bucky, my heart heavy. I only just got him back, and I have to leave him again. 

"Don't do anything stupid 'til I get back," I smirk, already knowing what he's going to say.

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you."

My mind jumps back to that night, March 1941. My memory of the day is a haze, but the one thing that I remember clear as crystal is Bucky. The last day he saw me as a scrawny little Brooklyn bitch. God, it feels like a lifetime ago. _It was._

The white suit engulfs me at the press of a button. I step onto the platform and take Mjolnir in my hands. Immediately, I feel a surge of adrenaline coursing through my veins. I believe the kids call it "high". No wonder Thor acts the way he does.

"Ready, Cap?" Bruce calls. I turn to face him and nod, breathing heavily. He fiddles with the controls and says, "Alright, We'll meet you back here, okay?"

I exhale deeply. "You bet," I tell him, as the helmet covers my head. I look around one last time and my gaze stops at Buck. I can feel his eyes searching mine. _He knows._

I commit every detail of that stupid half-smile of his to memory, knowing I might never see it again.

"Going quantum in three."

"Two."

"One."

My mind blanks out.


End file.
